1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a handle structure of a door to open and close a laundry insertion opening of a clothes treating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a front surface of a clothes treating apparatus is formed with an opening through which laundry is inserted or taken out, and a door to open and close the opening is rotatably coupled to the front surface of the clothes treating apparatus.
The door is provided with a door handle which allows a user to rotate the door by gripping the door. Such a door handle is generally produced as a separate part from the door and subsequently assembled to the door. However, when the door handle is produced as a separate part to be assembled to the door, there are problems of an increase in material costs according to production of the door handle and deterioration of productivity according to addition of processes for assembly of the door handle to the door.